


Don't Tempt Me

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Nothing is worse than watching your sister go through torture at the hands of a manic man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop it," Emily sighed, taking her coffee back from her younger sister as she moved around in her chair, trying her best to find the right position for her. The sun was beating down hard on the pair, having it be the first day of summer, and the sisters had decided to get out o the embassy for that Saturday and walk around the city. "You have your own."

Alia stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "What crawled up your ass?"

"You! Why did you have to take a sip of mine when you have a freshly made one right there?"

"Jeez," the brunette chuckled, leaning back in the iron black chair. "Sorry, didn't mean to get your panties in a twist."

Emily rolled her eyes, finally setting the straw in her iced coffee between her lips for the first time. "Whatever."

"Can you stop being a bitch for like a second and just enjoy the damn day?" The younger Prentiss' dark eyes bore into those of her sister. "We finally get out of mom's clutches for one day and all you want to do is yell at me?"

Raking her manicured nails through her ebony hair, Emily gave a nod of the head. "Yeah ok, I'm sorry."

Alia put on a grin, leaning forward in her seat and crossing her arms on the small table they had seated themselves at. "So what was with you and that guy the other night? At mom's gala? You definitely were flirting with each other."

The older girl grinned. "Yeah, he was cute."

"So did you do anything?"

Emily kept quiet, taking another sip of her sugar-filled coffee.

"Oh come on!" Alia groaned, reaching over and slapping her sister on the arm. "Tell me. Pleeease?"

Tilting her head at the sight of her younger sister's perfectly practiced pout and smiled. "Fine. I slept with him."

Alia's jaw dropped. "You did not."

"I did," she nodded, her drink slipping from her hand and falling back to the table from the condensation that had accumulated on the plastic. "He was insanely sweet and had the hots for me, so I gave it to him. He was pretty good too."

The younger Prentiss girl laughed, hiding her face in her hands as her body wracked with giggles. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you."

Emily pursed her lips, her eyes casting away from her sibling and over to a happy couple that sat near the other end of the patio area of the coffee house. "I'm just trying to move on," she whispered as she nodded her head.

"Moving on is one thing, but fucking every guy that comes your way is not the way to get over an ex-boyfriend."

Emily glared at the younger girl. "I do not fuck every guy that comes my way. And watch your mouth."

"Em come on," Alia scowled. "How many people have you been with since Tommy?"

"Only one!"

The brown eyed girl arched a brow at the words that left her sister's mouth. "Three."

"Ok," Emily snorted, "kissing does not count as hooking up."

"It doesn't?"

The eighteen year old immediately shook her head, quickly taking a swig of her coffee to give her that extra amount of sugar she needed. "It depends on the kissing, but I didn't tongue anybody. So because I didn't touch tongues with either of them, it doesn't count as a hook up."

Alia felt laughter bubble up inside her chest at the serious look on her sister's face. "That is such bullshit. You made that up."

"I did not."

"Fine," she challenged, her chest sticking out. "So if that's a universal rule then that means I can use it too."

Emily was quick to shake her head, sitting up and holding out a hand to the younger girl. "No you cannot. You touch no one and no one touches you. Get it?"

"Come on," the brunette girl huffed.

"No Lia."

Alia groaned, her hands tightening around her coffee. "If you can do it then why can't I do it?"

"You can't do it or anything else because you're only sixteen," Emily pointed out, knowing that deep down Alia wasn't ready to do anything but prove her wrong.

"So? You're eighteen."

Emily let herself smile at the frustration she saw practically seeping from her younger sister's pores. "Eighteen is a lot different than sixteen."

The younger Prentiss girl didn't say a word as she slowly stood from her seat, shouldered her expensive purse that her sister had gotten her from her birthday and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Quickly standing from her seat and taking both of their coffees, Emily hurried after the brunette girl. "Lia come on! Where are you going?"

"You don't get it!"

Emily bit her tongue to keep from screaming back at the pouting girl, following her into the alley just beside her favorite coffee shop. "If you don't think that I get it then tell me," she nodded, reaching out to give the other girl her coffee back.

Alia paused before snatching the coffee out of her sister's hand. "You're eighteen," she huffed. "You're the big sister and I'm just Little Lia, the one that always gets in trouble and reprimanded for your shit that I never even do. I want to go out and have fun like you do and not care, and all I get to do is hang out at home with mom and dad who barely even speak to each other."

"Alia come on."

"No," she shook her head, stomping her foot on the pavement. "You don't understand. We live in the same house and we have completely different lives. I don't want my life! It's boring and annoying and nothing new ever happens."

Emily gently nibbled into her bottom lip. "I get it, but you're a teenager just like I am. There are times where things are really gonna suck and you kind of just have to deal with it."

"You don't deal with shit like this! I'm completely alone most of the time in my room and you're out partying."

"I don't always party," the eighteen year old defended, the hand with her coffee gesturing towards the other brunette. "I stay home too."

"Yeah, like every Sunday."

Emily let out a small laugh. "Yeah, and almost every other day unless I get invited somewhere by one or two of the few friends I have. It's not like I'm this hugely popular person, Alia." Hearing the familiar sound of a screeching tire, the eldest of the Prentiss children whipped her head around to see a dark van with no license plates speeding towards them.

Alia's eyes widened, her hand gripping her sister's arm as the car headed down the narrow alley. "Emily?"

"Come on, we have to go," she rushed out, taking her sister's hand in hers and sprinting down the alley to make it out onto the street that they saw staring at them from behind the sides of the buildings.

The van pulled to a stop and the doors slid open, two man dressed in expensive suits chasing after the girls until they were trapped in their hold.

"Get off of me!" Emily fought against the dark haired man that lifted her off of the ground, dropping her belongings and coffee in the process. "Stop! Get off!" Feeling his arms wrap around her as tight as he could, her insides started to clench and her eyes darted over to her sister who was being lifted into the van. "Let her go!"

"Shut up," he growled, carrying the struggling rich girl over to the waiting vehicle and threw her inside. Grinning at the sight of the two sisters having the gags shoved into their mouths, he slammed the door shut behind him. "We're good, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily did her best to breathe normally with the ball that had been strapped between her lips to keep her from talking, her hands tied tight just in front of her and her shoes being taken off so they could tie her ankles together as well.

She looked up with frustrated tears in her eyes, hearing her younger sister's cries from the other end of the van.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" the captor chuckled, leaning down and brushing his knuckles over her cheek covered in perspiration. "I could just eat you up."

"But you won't."

Emily blinked at the sound of the other captor's voice, her breathing growing harder as the older man leaned down and stuck his face right against hers.

"That's right," the chestnut eyed man nodded. "I won't. That's what the buyers are for."

The brunette girl's dark eyes squinted until they were almost tightly sealed, the tears that were hiding in the corners of her eyes leaking down the sides of her face as the older man breathed his breath on her. She brought her bound wrists closer to her chest, her heart racing and head beginning to shake as his hands went down to unbutton her blouse.

"Aaron," the other man grunted, hoisting Alia up and sitting her against the side of the van. "We're saving them, remember?"

The dark haired man, Aaron was his name, looked up from the eldest Prentiss girl with a scowl. "You want me to check them first, don't you? Unless you feel like getting fucked over by Harris, then I have to make sure nothing is wrong."

The only blond in the back of the van rolled his eyes.

Aaron helped the eighteen year old sit up against the van's wall just as his partner had done with Alia, his eyes looking into the scared ones of the brunette. "Put your arms up for me, alright? Otherwise it'll be harder for me to check you correctly."

Emily could hear the sound of her labored breath echoing around her as she kept still.

"Hey! Fucking put your arms up!"

The eighteen year old cowered away from the gun being pointed her way, her hands coming up to shield her face as she heard her sister crying into her gag.

Aaron was quick to hold up his hand and shield the Ambassador's daughter's body from the barrel of the gun. "Ryan put the fucking gun away! You can't hurt them, do you hear me? If they're dead then we're dead, and I know you need this job. So fucking put the gun away."

Emily's wide eyes darted from the man who was now protecting her to the other captor with the gun, a long breath leaving her lips as she watched the blond angrily shove the gun into the back of his pants. Whipping her head back around to face the man before her, she held her hands just before her neck and stretched them palm forward to block anything that would come her way.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Aaron tried to reassure her. "I just want to check under your shirt and make sure you're what we were looking for."

The words made Emily let out a cry, her hands curling into fists as her heart pounded.

Aaron did his best to keep his patience in check, not wanting to scare the fragile girl even more than he already had. "Just lift your arms for me, alright? It'll be a lot easier if you just do what we ask."

Taking in a deep breath to try and stop her rapid breathing and the tears that continued to fall from her eyes, she slowly moved her hands away from her and lifted her arms into the air for the older man.

"Good," he nodded. "Thank you."

Emily turned her head away in disgust as the dark haired captor began to undo the buttons of her shirt, her reddening eyes glancing over to her crying sister over at the other end of the van. She gave a small shake of the head to try to calm the younger girl down, knowing that the man who was checking her just as Aaron was checking her could blow his top at any minute.

Aaron hid his grin as his fingers danced down the divide between the eighteen year old's breasts, feeling the breastbone move as she took in a breath. "You're good."

The younger brunette looked back to the man that kneeled before her and brought her arms back down.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, moving her hands to the side so he could button the blouse back up. "Remember what I said? I can't touch you."

Emily used her tied hands to gesture towards her mouth, coughing against the gag because her breathing was becoming too heavy for such a limited airway.

Aaron smiled at the teenager, his hands moving to the gag and tugging at the tight straps. "You need this off?" Seeing her vigorous nod, the captor moved an inch closer to the sweating girl. "If I take this off, you do not scream. Do you understand me?"

Giving a pause to take in a small breath, Emily gave a meek nod of the head. She needed the gag off so she could take in proper air flow.

The eldest Prentiss daughter let out a giant cough once the ball gag slipped out from between her lips, her elbow covering her mouth so she wouldn't anger the two men by hacking into the air. Her eyes quickly flickered up as she was jerked back in place to look at her captor, her hair flying and covering her eyes just enough to shade half of Aaron's face from her view. "Please stop," she whispered weakly, her throat clenching as tears continued to pool in her eyes.

"Stop what?"

Emily grit her teeth, her bound wrists pushing back against Aaron's chest to get him away from her. "Get off of me!"

Ryan left the younger Prentiss girl sitting up against the van's wall and wrapped his hand tight around Emily's slender neck, slamming her body back against the wall. "Shut the fuck up! Who do you think you are?" Seeing the fear behind the young girl's eyes and her face beginning to redden, he used his free hand slap her straight across the cheek.

The other captor got himself up off of the ground and shoved his partner off of Emily, taking her blouse and gripping it in his hands. "I said I wouldn't do anything to you," he seethed, "but you're making me very angry."

"Please don't hurt me," Emily cried gently, her eyes looking straight into his as his nose brushed hers. "Please don't hurt my sister."

Aaron kept his anger boiling just below the surface as he tried to calm himself down, taking his hands away from the brunette when he felt them pulling to a stop. "It's not my job to do that."

Emily grunted as she was quickly pulled from the vehicle and ushered inside the back door of a stonewalled mansion, her arms aching at the pushing and shoving. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

Alia's eyes never once left her sister as they moved throughout the house, falling to her knees just beside the older girl once they were in what looked like the foyer.

Emily hid the grimace as her knees slammed against the wood of the ground, her neck aching as her head was yanked back by a pull to her hair.

"Hello Emily. Alia."

The eighteen year old looked up at the sound of a scraggly voice, her eyes roaming over the heavyset man who stood before them. She watched as he took out a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his suit jacket and poured a liquid all over the material.

"We need to make sure they're perfect."

Emily's eyes widened as the handkerchief was placed over her mouth and nose, the sweet smell causing her to drift off to sleep with her sister's cries echoing in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

"Em? Emily come on, please wake up."

Scrunching her forehead as she finally began to wake up, Emily held a hand to her head. "Lia?" Her eyes slowly peeled themselves open, her free hand reaching out to touch her sister's arm.

Alia let out a cry at the sight of her sister doing her best to sit up and threw her arms around the older brunette. "God, I thought you were dead," she sobbed, her arms wrapping tight around Emily's neck.

Emily tried to hide her wince as her head was thrown back from the sudden impact. "I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry!"

The older girl quickly shook her head, pulling away from her sister so she could take a look at her face. "What do you have to be sorry for? None of this is your fault."

Alia's puffy eyes closed as she tried to take in a steady breath. "I couldn't stop them," she whispered regretfully, her hands holding tight onto those of the other girl.

Emily frowned, her brow furrowing at the words that left Alia's mouth. "Couldn't stop them from doing what?" Eyes hardening on the crying girl, Emily began to feel her heart beat faster inside of her chest. "Lia, what are you talking about?"

"They didn't knock me out when you were knocked out, and they brought us both into this really big bathroom and the nice one was trying to talk to me because I was crying so hard, and I saw the other one undress you."

Emily's eyes widened. "What?"

Alia nodded her head. "He said he had to dress you up in another outfit because that's what the buyers would like, and he totally ignored my screaming and he just kept touching you."

Lifting her chin and holding her head up, Emily refused to let the tears leak from her dark eyes. "Was I raped?"

The silence from the younger girl was enough of an answer.

Emily's blinked back the tears, looking down to her body now dressed in an elegant white gown, crystal heels slipped onto her feet.

"They said you should have the best outfit because you'd get them the biggest profit," Alia cried, tugging her sister closer to her so she could pull her into another hug. "Why is this happening?"

Wrapping her arms blindly around the younger brown eyed teen, the older Prentiss daughter let out a shaky breath. "Don't cry," she cooed, knowing that she had to do her best to stay strong for her little sister. "We'll get out of here, ok? You have to believe me."

"How? There are guards everywhere."

Emily lifted her head to look around the dark room, her eyes narrowing toward the source of light at the other end of the space. "Who is that?"

Alia's chin trembled. "He told me to come in and get you."

The eldest of the pair stood when she saw the man in question begin to make his way over to them, stumbling slightly in the three-inch heels that she had been dressed in. She quickly looked down to get a better view of her dress, her heart stopping at the detail and intricacy she saw in the gown.

It was a wedding dress.

"Come," the dark man grunted, his head nodding over to the door. "They're waiting for you."

Emily stepped in front of her younger sister, making sure she would get the brunt of the abuse, and let the guard drag her from the room and through a set of hallways. "Where are we going?"

"Who told you that you could speak?"

The brunette clenched her jaw as she was pushed into a large bathroom, her lips parting in surprise at the sight of at least twenty other girls checking their hair and makeup in the mirrors. What was this place?

The older man stood outside the doorway, his hands clasped in front of him as the other Prentiss girl walked in just after her sister. "You have one minute. We have customers waiting for you outside."

Alia ran to the older girl, her hands clutching her arm as they maneuvered through the other girls. "I'm scared, Em."

"Don't be scared," she stated quietly, her shocked eyes finding her reflection in one of the mirrors. "I'm right here beside you, ok?" Her jaw refused to drop at the sight of what they had done to her, the ebony tendrils up in a bun with only two gentle waves hitting the sides of her face and a necklace loaded with diamonds hanging around her neck.

"You new?"

Emily's head whipped around, the small locks that fell just beside her dark eyes flying. "Who are you?" she stuttered, her hand grasping onto that of her little sister. "What is this place?"

The blond, she looked as if she were only about thirteen years old, gave a small shake of the head. "You're not supposed to ask things like that."

"Please," Alia begged. "We want to leave."

Straightening her shoulders, the blue eyed blond turned back to the mirror and fixed her eyeliner. "You leave when someone has picked you, tested you out and still wants you. If they don't want you after you're tested, then you get put back into the pool."

Emily's stinging eyes softened on the young girl. "How many times have you been tested?"

"Four," she sniffled, quickly wiping away a tear so she wouldn't ruin the rest of her makeup. "Now stop talking or you'll get us in trouble."

Looking up at the feeling of a yank on her arm, Emily's eyes met those of the man who had taken her hostage a few hours before. It was Aaron.

"Come on, it's time to go to the ballroom."

Emily gripped his hand that was on her arm, her feet tripping from under her as she was rushed out with all the other girls. "Please, please just stop."

Aaron ignored the crack in the eighteen year old's voice and continued through the main dining hall to get to where the buyers were seated. "Stop complaining. It's a turnoff for the customers."

"You can't do this!" she cried, pushing at the older brunette's arm. "Get away from me! Let me go!"

With a click of his jaw and a tightening of his hand to the girl's lean arm, Aaron veered off their course and brought the struggling girl inside of the nearest closet, shoving her up against the wall once the door was shut. "I need you to shut the fuck up for five seconds," he hissed, slapping her firm across the cheek to stop her crying. "Do you understand how important you are to this situation? You and your brat of a sister are making the bids go up and you're here bitching."

Emily's watering eyes hardened on the older man. "Maybe I don't feel like fucking be sold like cattle!"

"They will test you and you'll fucking like it, do you hear me?" Being careful to mind the intricate beading and lacing on the expensive gown, Aaron yanked the bodice down just enough so the teen's breasts were exposed. "If you don't shut your little bitch mouth then I can test you out right here."

The brunette quickly covered herself back up, shrinking under the fire spewing from the man's eyes. "Don't touch me."

Aaron spit on the Ambassador's daughter's exposed chest, inwardly smirking at the girl immediately cleaning it off of herself. "Now get the fuck in line and shut up," he growled, throwing her back out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark eyes flickering from one direction to the next, Emily's throat clenched as she was pushed up the stage stairs and forced to fall in line with the rest of the girls that had been kidnapped and shipped to the mansion. Holding up her dress just a little so she wouldn't trip and stumble over the tight skirt, the eighteen year old held her tears back, her head held as high as it could be as she was shoved into line and stare out to the men and women sitting at the dressed tables.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Aaron smiled, the microphone tight in his hand. "Welcome to tonight's bidding. As you all know, we will start at one hundred dollars for every girl and if there is a lot of interest on one in particular, then you are allowed to take her into the back room with five bidders at a time to test her out." Turning to the girls on the stage, he nodded his head. "Let's begin."

Emily bit hard on her polished lip to keep from crying, knowing she would get in trouble and probably beaten and raped again.

"We will start with Ms. Ellie Gould. She's a gorgeous redhead, dark blue eyes, five foot six and she is just about to turn fifteen years old." Looking out to the audience, Aaron pointed to the first bidder that held up their picket. "One hundred dollars."

The eldest Prentiss girl let her eyes close tight at the sounds of numbers rising and cries echoing throughout the ballroom, her mind trying to go somewhere else so she knew she'd be safe from harm.

Aaron's eyes smiled to the older man in the audience. "Sold for nine hundred dollars!" He watched in disgust as the girl that had just been bought began to sob, clawing at the man who was bringing her down the steps to give her away to her buyer. "Next we have Meryl Stragin, twenty-one years old. She's a sweet girl, dirty blond hair with green eyes and graduated early from Harvard. We'll start at one hundred dollars."

Alia kept her eyes trained on the audience to make sure no one had their eyes on her so she could reach back behind the young teen next to her and tap at her sister's back. "Em?"

"What?" she whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Do you think we'll get sold?"

Emily's chin trembled, her hand coming up to quickly wipe away a tear that found it's way down her cheek. "There's no doubt we'll be sold as quickly as we can be."

Aaron looked to his left and handed his microphone to the other 'commander' that had been put in charge of the bidding, giving him a smirk and jogging down the steps to one of the back tables.

"Alright," the other man said, the microphone hot in his hand. "Let's get on to the next girl." Tugging the brunette to his side, he smiled out to the audience members that had come out for the night to buy the girls they had picked out especially for this night. "Her name is Emily Prentiss, the eldest daughter to Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss of the United States government."

Emily pursed her lips, making sure they stayed sealed tight as she heard the 'ooo's and 'ah's from the audience members, feeling their eyes traveling up and down her body.

"She has just graduated from her high school as valedictorian and has a body a swimsuit model would be envious of." Gripping the teenager's hip, he pulled her close to his side and nodded to the people smiling their way. "We'll start at one hundred dollars."

A young man held his picket up from the back.

"Two hundred?"

Emily turned her head away from the audience, her jaw clenching at the hoots and hollers that followed every time a new number had passed.

"Twelve thousand."

The brunette's head snapped up at the familiar voice, her jaw dropping and tears flowing freely at the sight of Aaron standing just in the back and holding up his own picket. He was bidding for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily watched as his eyes darkened on her from his spot near a pillar toward the back of the ballroom, her fingers gripping the crisp white chiffon of her dress' tight skirt.

"Unbelievable!" the announcer grinned. "Do I hear a raise?"

"Twelve thousand one hundred."

Tears continued to cascade down the eighteen year old's ivory cheeks, her younger sister's cries barely registering in her ears as her eyes stayed glued to those of her captor.

Aaron raised his picket. "Twelve thousand five hundred."

"Thirteen thousand!"

Emily forced herself to clench her jaw, her eyes hardening on the sight of Aaron grin at her. What was he doing? The brown eyed girl let out a shallow breath, hearing another call, this time from a middle aged woman sitting at one of the premier tables, with an offer of a ten percent interest on how well she did during testing.

Nodding his head toward the redheaded woman, the announcer gripped Emily closer to his side. "Fourteen thousand five hundred. Do I hear fifteen thousand?"

An older gentleman beside the woman that had just put in a bid held up his picket, and the teenager on the chopping block had to bite back her gag at the sight of his wrinkles. "I will bet one million dollars for her."

The teenager could feel her heart stop. She was the biggest prize they had there that night.

Aaron quickly raised his picket again, his grip growing tighter on the handle. "One million, two thousand."

"One million three thousand!"

Holding up the mic to finally cease the bidding, the announcer quickly nodded his head. "We have four bidders who don't seem to be backing down," he chuckled. "So unless you plan on spending all of your money right now, why don't we get her situated in our best back room and she'll be tested out? Mr. Arns, Ms. Tims, Mr. Rochen and Mr. Hotchner, please follow Anthony down the hall."

Emily chanced one last look at her sobbing sister on the stage before rushing down the steps, not wanting to be manhandled by those who had taken her. Stepping just behind the man who was to lead her, she kept her posture straight and her head held high to let those who were following her to the back room that she wasn't scared. She wouldn't bow down to them.

The eighteen year old held her breath as she was shoved into the doorway, her dark eyes widening at the sight of the dank and dim room before her. It looked like a cellar with sex toys and torture devices strapped to the walls.

"In you go," Anthony nodded, his hands clasping before him just as he was taught.

Emily's lips turned, a thin line forming where her ever-present smile had always been. "I will not go in there."

"You will."

Ignoring the stressed words that came out of the older man's mouth, Emily kept herself straight and silent, knowing that when she broke and burst into tears it would be the moment that those buyers were looking for.

Looking to Anthony, Aaron waited for a sign to go ahead and take the matters into his own hands. "Walk," he growled, walking up next to the teenager and pushing her hard.

Emily cried out as she fell to the floor, her knees definitely bruised if not bleeding, and did her best to pick herself up.

"Oh look what you did," the only woman tsked. "And that dress was so beautiful."

Emily bit her lip to keep her tears from flowing, knowing that the makeup that had already been put on her while she had been knocked out was partially wiped away from her previous cry.

Aaron watched with delight in his eyes as the two other men in the room, once the door was shut and locked, hauled the struggling girl up and off of the cold cement floor and strapped her into the renaissance stock, forcing her back and bottom to stick out so her neck wouldn't break.

The woman in the room grinned, blindly reaching for the whip that hung from the wall. "Beautiful."

Emily's chest began to heave, her head and wrists locked stiff in the wooden stock. "Please," she whispered, her fears finally coming alive when she saw the men begin to unzip their dress pants. "Please just let me go."

"Oh honey," the redheaded woman purred, her fingers traveling the length of the long black whip. "I don't think we'll be doing that any time soon."

The brunette's lips parted in a silent cry as her skirt was yanked up enough so her uncovered ass was exposed, the whip coming down hard on her beautiful alabaster skin. "Stop it!"

Aaron took Emily's dark hair that had been put into a bun in his hand and yanked her head up as much as he could, shoving his penis into her hot mouth. "Shut the fuck up," he chuckled darkly, not even trying to hide his groan as he thrusted down her throat.

Emily, eyes wide, quickly did her best to soften up her throat as he violated her mouth, knowing that if she gagged and ended up vomiting all over him that she'd be in even greater pain than she was at that moment. Her hands flexed as she wiggled, trying her best to escape the torture that she had been put in the middle of and back away from her captor.

Taking a step forward with his penis in his hand, Mr. Arns slapped the younger boy on the back. "Give us a chance, son," he laughed loudly, his eyes never leaving the brunette girl's pained face.

Aaron tightened his jaw, forcing his length down the brunette's long throat again and again.

Emily's eyes bulged as she felt the other man's hands cup her ass once Ms. Tims had finished with the whip, her body moving and convulsing at the feeling of him spreading her ass cheeks and spitting on her skin.

"Don't worry," he soothed, taking his penis in his hand and positioning it against the eighteen year old's back hole. "It'll be over before you know it."


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling the veins of the brunette man's penis slide along her tongue again and again, Emily closed her eyes tight and forced herself to hold back the vomit that so desperately wanted to leave her stomach and splatter all over the cold floor. Her feet began to slip from underneath her as she tried her best to hold herself up so her body wouldn't ache, but the other man behind her doing his best to probe at her back entrance was forcing her forward.

"You like that?" Aaron's eyes darkened on the beautiful sight of the young girl sucking him off, feeling her tongue move underneath his cock as he continued to thrust into her mouth. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for very long if they kept her in this position, and he was determined to make her break.

Taking in a breath through her nostrils, she mustered all the nerve she could and bit down hard.

Everyone in the room whipped their heads around, watching as the youngest of the buyers jumped back and almost fell to his knees. "What was that?"

Aaron felt his anger boil at the pain, shoving his prick back into his pants as gently as he could before stomping back over to the relieved looking teenager. Bending so his face was right before hers. "You're going to wish you didn't do that," he seethed, backhanding her pretty face hard enough to leave a welt upon impact.

Emily gasped, her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip to try and take the focus of the pain in her cheek away. "Fuck," she hissed, her eyes widening at the feeling of the stock unlocking.

Ms. Tims kept her face stone cold as she took the teenager by the neck threw her down onto the ground, relishing at the fact that she had made the brunette beauty scream as her body slammed against the ground. "You want it rough?" Taking two steps forward, the older woman lifted the whip in her hand before bringing it down hard on the juncture between the eighteen year old's ass and thighs. "Shut up!"

The ambassador's daughter scrambled up off of the floor, her heels sliding off her feet as she ran towards the door.

Grabbing the teen and holding her tight against his chest, Mr. Rochen laughed, his lips pressing almost lovingly against her dark hair at the sound of those frightful cries. "Trust me darling, everything would be a lot easier if you let us have our fun."

"But Jared," the older man laughed, his hand fisting around his penis and rubbing it slowly, his eyes fixated on the pained look on the rich girl's face. "Seeing her struggle is all the fun."

Aaron ran a hand through his mused hair before pulling his gun from the back of his pants, aiming it at the scared girl that stood in the other man's arms. "Take the dress off."

Emily stiffened, feeling Mr. Rochen's free hand dip into the bodice of her dress. "Stop," she whispered harshly.

Craning his neck and bending his head, the graying man pressed his lips against Emily's ear. "You don't run the show here."

Hearing the harsh whisper into her ear and her eyes on the gun that was threatening her, the teenager's hands clenched at her sides. "Please," she begged, wiggling out of the pervert's hold. "Please just stop."

Aaron shoved the gun in the eighteen year old's direction, holding an evil smirk on his face at the jump the brunette made. "Take the fucking dress off."

Emily let her tears roll down her cheeks as she reluctantly reached back to undo the three buttons that lined her spinal cord.

The buyers in the room watched as the expensive gown hit the floor with a thud, the now completely naked girl, except for the diamond necklace dangling from her neck, stood before them. Even petrified, the well-educated girl looked as beautiful and graceful as she ever could have.

Aaron grinned, putting the gun on an end table near the door before shedding his pants. "Now get over here."

The chocolate eyed girl could do nothing but swallow her pride and walk over to her captor, her eyes glancing up to the dark ceiling above her to give her enough time to pull back her tears. "What do you want me to do?" she asked quietly, not knowing what to do with her hands at her sides.

All he did was pat his lap, giving a quick stroke to his cock to get himself ready.

Emily put on her best poker face as she got onto her knees, knowing that it definitely wouldn't last, and straddled the handsome and evil man's hips so her back was facing his smiling face. She lifted her hips just enough to sink herself down onto the older brunette, a shudder running through her body at the feeling. The sooner she complied with their demands, the sooner all of this torture would be over.

Ms. Tims chuckled at the look on the young girl's face before lying herself down on the cold floor, her legs parting so her freshly shaved pussy was staring their new 'slave' right in the face. "Eat me, baby."

Not even halting her movements on her captor's private, Emily took in a deep breath before leaning forward and nudging the redhead's crotch with the tip of her elegant nose. She couldn't even hide the grimace that crossed her face.

She was a disgrace.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily cried out as she came unwillingly for the third time that night, her fingers clawing and gripping at the brick wall as the vibrating device continued to buzz between her shaking legs. The buyers had been playing and toying with her for what seemed like a lifetime, every single one taking a turn using her body in whatever way they wanted.

Feeling a breeze of someone's hot breath hitting the curve of her neck, Emily turned her head away.

"God you're amazing," the only woman laughed, hearing a relieved sigh from the teen when she turned the toy off.

Emily grit her teeth as the device was pulled away, her body falling limp into the arms of the redhead that had been behind her. She barely registered the feeling of the buyers hauling her sweaty body back across the dark room just as the door swung open, the bright light of the hallway blinding her.

The owner of the mansion grimaced at the sight of Ms. Tims shushing the teenage girl as she cowarded slightly from the light. "I hate to break up this little party, but there has been an amber alert sent out for the Prentiss girls. Unless we want this beautiful thing to go," he chuckled, "we need to sell the girls right away."

Aaron fastened his zipper and gave a quick nod of the head. "Four million."

"An entire month's paycheck," Harris nodded, smiling to the younger man. "Well done, Aaron."

Emily let out a grunt as she was thrown to the floor, her hands quickly grabbing for the dress that had been ripped from her.

Ms. Tims smiled to the youngest buyer in the room. "If you ever feel like trading her in, you know where I'll be."

"I do," he laughed, his eyes looking down to the panting figure on the floor. "Get dressed. We need to get going if we want to get to my house by midnight."

The dark haired girl felt a shudder run through her body as she looked up to her captor, her beautiful eyes never leaving his. She wouldn't be backing down. "I don't want to go with you," she spit out, her aching body sitting up on the floor.

"I don't care if you want to or not, because you're coming." Aaron lifted his head, his eyes raking over her beautiful figure that did its best to sit up straight. "You can say goodbye to your sister, but make it quick. We don't need to waste time."

Emily hastily slipped herself back into her dress, redoing only one button before running from the room. She needed to find her little sister. "Alia? Lia are you here?"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he chased the brunette down the hall, grabbing her by the arm and leading her towards another testing room. "You have one minute. I'll go and get the car."

Looking inside the beautifully furnished room, the eighteen year old sobbed at the sight of her baby sister sitting peacefully with a cup of tea in her hand. She hadn't been hurt. "Lia?" The eldest of the Prentiss children immediately took her sister into her arms, her tears falling into the dark tendrils that fell around her shoulders. "Thank God you're ok."

"I'm ok," she whispered, hugging the older girl back just as hard.

Emily looked to the woman who had been sitting with her sister, and she quickly pulled back to look into those eyes that were the same as hers. "You were bought weren't you?"

Alia bit her lip, knowing that she couldn't tell Emily the secret just yet. "Yeah."

Hearing a throat clearing from the doorway, Emily's body stiffened. "You be safe ok?" she whispered, the veins in her neck straining as tears felling from her eyes. "I will come back and get you. Promise you'll be safe."

"I will," she nodded feverishly, pulling her older sister into one last hug. "I love you so much."

Emily pursed her lips to stop herself from crying once again, her heart breaking as she watched the scenery go by. God, she was pathetic. How many more tears could she really have left?

She and Aaron had been in his Rolls Royce for almost an hour now, the brunette man not even trying to restrain her because he knew she wouldn't try and escape. She had to stay alive to get back to her sister and save her from what she was about to go through.

"You haven't said a word."

Emily kept her mouth shut tight and her hands clasped in her lap. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Sneaking a glance at the beautiful teenager at his side, Aaron smirked. "We're almost at the house so get ready. Shelly is going to love having a companion around the mansion when I'm out at work."

The brunette's jaw dropped, her head whipping around to face the older man. "What?" she breathed. "You have another one?"

Aaron parked in his driveway, taking the keys out of the ignition and helping the teenager out of the expensive car. Taking her hand tight in his, he led his new slave up the walkway. "Emily," he smiled, pushing her through the doorway. "Meet Shelly."

Emily's eyes landed on the teenager standing just near the mantle, a feather duster in hand. How many of them were there?


	8. Chapter 8

Following her new owner up the first staircase that they had come across, the beaten and aching girl's hand gripped the banister, excellently avoiding the eyes of Shelly that were longing to make contact with hers from her place by the mantle. Emily's now pitiful dress was almost torn to shreds from the hour she had been in the testing room, her hair somehow still perfectly curled, if a little mused, and up in the elegant bun it had been put in. "Where are we going?" she questioned, her hands dropping to grip the skirt of her dress.

Aaron paused his stride so the younger brunette was right at his side, his hand settling on her lower backside to lead her down the long hallways. "You look uncomfortable in your gown. I thought you would like to change into something that you'd feel better wearing for a while."

The brunette teen chanced a small look at her buyer and watched as his eyes, although still looking forward, seemed to soften just a little bit at the mention of her and her comfortability. "Thank you," she whispered shyly, not knowing what to make of the new side of the older man that she was just barely seeing.

He nodded to the next room they came to, walking her inside and bringing her to the closet. "I'm sure you'll find something in here that suits your needs."

Emily blinked slowly, her eyes roaming over the beautiful sun dresses and elegant gowns that hung in the giant walk-in closet. "Were these all for Shelly?" She kept her eyes off of him, fearing the answer that was about to come.

"No," he sighed, his eyes on the teenager as she wandered into the closet. "They were my wife's."

The brown eyed beauty felt herself pause. He had been married?

Aaron grinned as he saw his new slave's eyes widen, her head turning to face him. "Yes," the chuckling man admitted, "I was married at one point."

"Really?" Emily's fingers clutched the material of her dress that much tighter as she turned away. "I wouldn't have thought you were that type of man," she stated dryly, her eyes searching the racks of the beautiful dresses that hung there.

Aaron took a small stride and gripped the younger brunette's slender neck with his hand, his lips coming down to press against her ear as he heard her hiss in pain. "How nice. Sarcasm from the new bitch I own." He took the tip of the eighteen year old's ear and bit down hard, holding her tighter to his side as she tried to scramble away. "Why don't we save that for later, huh? When you're on your knees and sucking on my cock, let's just see if you can spit those words back out at me."

Emily tried to take in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry," she cried gently, not letting the tears that were stinging her eyes leak down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry."

The rich man shoved the equally loaded girl away from him, wiping his hands on his suit pants as if he were trying to get rid of the garbage he had just touched. "Never speak about my wife."

Rolling her shoulders to ease the tension that was building up, gentle tendrils of her dark hair falling from her bun. "I would never."

"She gave me a son; that's all I needed her for. She wasn't needed after that."

Emily felt her heart break at the words that had flowed so easily out of the chestnut eyed man's mouth, her body slowly twirling so she could see the sicken smile that formed on his lips. "You have a son?"

"A damn smart one too," he nodded. "Would you like to meet him? He should be with the nanny in his room right about now."

"Maybe later," she breathed, letting him take her back out of the closet and through the lighted halls. "Where are we going now? I thought I was going to change."

Aaron brought his free hand up and slapped the teen across the face to silence her, his other hand tightening around her arm as he dragged her down the staircase and toward the French doors that led out to the back patio. "I'd like you to see what happens when you disobey me."

Emily's breath left her as they made their way across the back lawn, her eyes wide at the sight of a beautiful granite headstone sitting behind a tree. "Who's Haley?" she questioned fearfully, a lump forming in her throat as he shoved her forward so she fell to her knees on the well maintained grass.

"My wife."


	9. Chapter 9

She could barely take in a breath as her body was pushed further into the mattress, her tautly bound wrists lying on her chest between her heavily bouncing breasts. The older man had made her sleep in his bed the night before, her first night finally as his slave, and in just the wee hours of the morning he woke her up because it was time to begin pleasing him.

And the teenager knew that it wasn't going to be an easy task.

Tilting her head back to try and move her lips away from his open mouth, her knees bending and parting even more to let him get closer to her so he wouldn't get angry.

Aaron grinned against his slave's sweaty cheek, thrusting in agonizingly slowly as he turned the body massager that was on her clit up to the next level. "Come on," he grunted, knowing that he wouldn't cum again after he had jerked off on her stomach not a moment earlier. "Come on sweetheart, fuck me like you mean it."

Not being able to bear the sickly pleasant feeling between her legs and the heat that was accumulating in her stomach, Emily's hips bucked up toward the vibrating toy and let him continue to thrust into her, her breathing growing harder at that familiar feeling coming on. She let out a strangled sigh, her heart racing at the look in the older brunette's eyes.

He looked angrier than he ever had, his jaw clenched and beads of sweat rolling down his reddening face.

He looked like a murderer.

Emily whimpered as he plundered her lips with his, her legs shaking as her orgasm continued to build. "Please," she begged, throwing her head back once he pulled away so she could take a breath.

Aaron's lips encircled the lobe of the girl's left ear and suckled, his hand tight around the massager's handle. "Please what?"

"Please let me cum, please," she breathed out sharply, her voice barely audible as she felt tingles run up and down her body. She pushed her hands up against Aaron's strong chest to give herself some room. "Please."

Laughing maniacally into the eighteen year old's ear, Emily's owner flipped the switch on the body massager so it was at its highest level. "If you cum saying my name," he whispered, "then I would love to let you cum, baby."

"Aaron?"

"No," he seethed, finally giving in and thrusting into her as hard as he possibly could. "Darling. You will always call me darling, do you understand?"

Emily's body arched like a bow, her back hovering above the mattress as the pleasure almost became too much for her body to handle. "I do!"

Aaron pounded mercilessly into the eighteen year old's painfully aching cunt, pressing the massager in his hand harder against her body to get her to scream. "You do what?"

"I understand, darling!" she sobbed, her tied hands gripping at his shoulder as she finally came.

Aaron's prick immediately began to throb as he felt Emily's walls clench around him, and he was surprised to feel himself getting ready to cum for a second time. He quickly threw down the massager and pulled himself out of the teenager's wet cunt, his hand pumping him furiously to get him over the edge.

Emily barely had time to get her breath back before the older man shoved his penis into her open mouth, and under the weight of the muscular man she had no way of moving or protesting. She bobbed her head up and down and quick as she could, just as he had taught her, and breathed in a fresh breath through her nostrils as he came all over her tongue.

Thanking God that her new owner had finally pulled away from her, Emily could feel herself breath again, her chest heaving and her sweat sticking to her ivory skin. "Are we done?" she husked, glancing up to the ceiling as she waited for his answer. She didn't know if she'd be able to go a third round.

Aaron smiled to the young girl, slapping her on her washboard stomach as he stood from the bed. "I have to get to work, but I'll get Shelly to come in and help you out alright?"

The brunette girl looked wide eyed at the scarily handsome man as she tried to sit herself up. "You're leaving me here?" she cried, doing her best to sit herself against the fluffed pillows. "I'm still tied up!"

"Watch your fucking tone."

"I thought you had a son," she hissed, watching as the dark eyed man looked at her sideways once he had fastened his pants. "If I were a parent I would try to spend some actual time with my child instead of going out to fuck underage girls."

Aaron was at the side of the bed within a second, his hand blindly reaching for the gun that sat in the bedside table's drawer before shoving the muzzle underneath the ivory girl's chin. "Don't EVER speak of my son or I like that. Do you understand me?"

Emily grit her teeth, feeling the older brunette's hand grip her face and force her eyes to stare into his. "You're a disgrace of a father. You don't deserve the title," she chuckled. "Killing the boy's mother? What does that say about you?" Her head lifted, her eyes hardening on those of her owner's as she felt his hand tighten on her cheeks. "You're a monster."

The chestnut eyed owner felt his brow twitch, his hand holding the gun lifting and shoving the piece of metal inside the teen's mouth.

Emily's wide eyes began to sting, her head and heart pounding at the sound of the gun's safety clicking off.

Laughing at the sight of the brunette's hair flying as she shook her head, Aaron smiled, his fingers tracing the rich girl's cheekbone. "You want to keep talking?"

The eighteen year old's lips curled as she shook her head, a hacking cough echoing through the air once Aaron had pulled the gun from her mouth.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut, do you hear me?"

Emily leaned her head back against the beautifully carved headboard with tears in her eyes, her body jumping when the bedroom door slammed shut behind him. She barely had enough strength to look around the room and find a way to escape.

Her ears perking at the sound of a lock clicking, Emily's dark eyes flickered over to the double doors to see Shelly practically running inside with a butler just behind her. "What is it?" she questioned, her body curling away from the blond as she hopped onto the bed.

"I need to keep you busy until our master gets back," she said hurriedly, stripping off her uniform as quickly as she could.

Emily let out a squeak as she was pulled from her position and was once again lying on her back, her legs being spread by the other slave. "What are you doing?" she practically shrieked, her body trying to turn and her still bound hands pushing against the mattress. "Get off of me!"

Shelly looked up to the other girl with pleading eyes, her hands grasping the eighteen year old's toned thighs. "You have to let me," she nodded. "If you don't then we both get in trouble."

Emily's jaw dropped, her eyes rolling back in her head at the feeling of the girl's tongue dragging up the path from her asshole to her cunt. She fell back against the bed and let out a breath, not even noticing the butler with the video camera standing near the bedroom door to get proof that the pets were following their owner's orders.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron sighed as he walked in the front door, throwing his briefcase full of money he had gotten from his new paycheck beside his best butler and punched in the security code, letting the first maid to come to him take his suit jacket and hang it on the coat rack. "How'd everything go today?"

The best paid servant in his household smiled, nodding to him as she led him into the kitchen to fetch him his daily beer. "Little Jack did so well today in reading," she beamed, handing the frothy drink to the handsome man. "He learned how to pronounce at least eleven new words and he read an entirely new book with barely any help."

Aaron grinned. "That's my boy," he chuckled, taking a sip from his polished glass.

"Daddy!"

The business man set his glass down and spun around, catching the giggling boy in his arms and swinging him around the kitchen. "Hey there Captain Jack! Ms. Melanie told me you did very well in class today."

Jack grinned, his arms locked around his father's strong neck. "I did daddy. I gots to know lots of words and I know math!"

Aaron widened his eye for effect, his fingers tickling at his little boy's stomach. "How do you do it, buddy?" he laughed, blowing a raspberry against his son's Charlie Brown cheeks. "How are you just so smart?"

The two and a half year old paused before innocently shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, daddy."

Pressing a kiss to the brown eyed boy's sandy hair, Aaron set him to the floor. "How about you go play with Ms. Melanie and Sir Barnard out in the backyard?" he nodded, looking up to the butler that walking into the kitchen. "Barnard, would you help Jack get into his swimming trunks? It's pretty nice out and I think he'd enjoy a swim with his favorite friends."

"Daddy are you coming too?"

"Not right now, bud," he pouted, leaning down and ruffling his son's hair. "Maybe in an hour or so, ok? If you're still up for it then, then we can swim and maybe even play shuffleboard together."

Jack's big eyes widened, his jaw dropping at the sight of his father's smile. "Really?"

"Really."

The young boy immediately twirled around and tugged on the butler's hand. "Come on Barney! We gotta go swimming!"

Aaron waited until the trio was out of sight before walking up the back steps to get up to his room, a grin spreading over his face at seeing Shelly leaving his bedroom and quickly buttoning up her uniform. "How was your day?" he chuckled, stepping forward to brush the wrinkle in his slave's dress away. "Productive?"

"Yes sir," she nodded quickly. "Emily is very tired, sir. I do not know if she will be able to stay awake for you."

"Oh I'm sure she will." Rubbing his hand down the blonde's arm, Aaron left her in the hallway and made his way inside of his colossal room. "Emily?" he smiled, seeing the eighteen year old breathing shallowly on his four poster bed. "Good day?"

He made his way over to the bed and sat himself down beside the ivory girl's beautiful long legs, his hand running up past her knee to squeeze the tired girl's thigh. "Don't you look beautiful?"

Emily barely registered the hand traveling up her leg as she focused on her breathing, her chest aching from the lack of airflow that she had gotten throughout the day. She lay on her side, her still bound hands unmoving on the comfortable mattress. "Hmm?"

Aaron smiled, moving to straddle the brunette girl. "Come on," he cooed, running his hand almost lovingly in circles on her back before laying a kiss to her shoulder. "Wake up, baby."

Squeezing her shut eyes tightly, the eighteen year old brought her hands to her head to try and stop the throbbing. "Darling?"

Aaron felt his heart soar at knowing the tired girl had remembered one of the few rules he had given her so far. "Wake up now, ok? We have a busy afternoon ahead of us." Not getting a response, Aaron kissed his way down her sticky and sweaty body before spreading her legs apart.

"No," she whimpered, her fingers weakly curling into the sheets she lay on and she was sprawled on her back. "Please, I c-can't take it."

"But I'm having so much fun," he whispered huskily, continuing to thrust his tongue into the teenager's wetness. "God, you taste like heaven."

Hating that she was loving the feeling of the older man's hot tongue sliding into her private and licking up to her clitoris, Emily quickly arched away from him with a small cry. "Ok, I'll get up." She carefully nodded her head when she knew he was looking up to her. "I can do it, I can get up."

Aaron got himself up off of the bed and helped his new slave sit up, taking the knife from his back pocket and cutting off the tape that had slowed Emily's circulation in her wrists for hours on end. "Better?" he asked, pushing her hair behind her ear and lying a kiss to her forehead. "You've had a busy day."

"I'm tired," she cracked, tilting her head up to let the brown eyed man kiss her lips. She didn't need him angry with her again. "Can I please sleep? For just a few minutes, please?"

"Maybe a little later, alright? Right now you have to get changed so we can go and meet my son out by the pool."

Emily's red eyes widened, letting her owner take her in his arms and help her off of the bed, leading her into the closet so she could pick out an outfit. "You want me to meet your son? Me?"

Aaron frowned, his hand reaching up to pull one of his favorite dresses off of the hanger. "What do you mean 'you'?"

"I'm your slave," she practically shrieked, her wide eyes staring up to those of the older man. "Why would you ever want him to meet me?"

Aaron chuckled, holding the sun dress up against the eighteen year old's body to make sure the length would be ok with her body figure. "Well you are going to be living here for a while, are you not? If you happen to see him in the hallway and you haven't been introduced yet then he'll go running for the hills."

Emily gulped, her fingers rubbing at her skinned wrists to try and keep the pain away. "You sound like it's happened before."

"With Shelly," he nodded, helping the teenager into the dark purple dress and buttoning it just behind her long neck. "But he's gotten used to her now. Alright, you're good to go."

The ivory teen cracked her neck, her hand clasped tight within her owner's two as he led her down the back staircase and out the back doors. Squinting because of the bright sunlight hitting her directly in the face, Emily cowered closer to the brunette man. "It's beautiful out here," she stated shakily, noticing the young boy playing in the shallow end of the pool with swimmys on his arms.

Aaron grinned, waving over to his son. "Jacky boy, come over here and meet my friend, ok?"

Jack looked to his father with a smile. "Hi daddy!" The sandy haired boy let Barnard dry off his legs so he could run over to the owner of the home, jumping into his father's arms. "Hi!"

"Hey buddy," he chuckled against his cheek. "Jack, this is our new friend Emily. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Jack took a hesitant glance to the scared looking brunette by his father's side. "Daddy," he giggled, holding his father close. "She's pretty."

Aaron laughed loudly and brought the teenager closer to his side. "She sure is, honey. And she's going to eat dinner with us every night and even help tuck you in when it's time for bed."

"Like a mommy?" the young boy asked, his brown eyes wide on the business man that held him.

"Just like a mommy," Aaron smiled, feeling the eighteen year old that was huddled in his arm freeze. "She's gonna be a good mommy, Jack. Just for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily kept her face stoic as her dinner was set in front of her, those dark eyes that matched her sister's looking down to the bowl before her.

"It's vegetable soup," Aaron nodded, picking up his spoon to begin eating. "We have it at least once a week. You'll enjoy it, I promise. My chef is one of the best in the business."

Jack looked up to the new member of the family and nodded his head, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. "It's real good."

The eighteen year old let her gaze shift to the little boy who sat across from her at the dining room table. "I bet it is," she stated softly, her hands still folded on the napkin she had in her lap.

Aaron eyed the young girl with suspicious eyes. "Well? Eat up."

Emily kept her eyes down, fearing what she would see in those of the older man if she were to look up. "I'm not very hungry, thank you."

"You're insulting the cook," he bit out, his fingers curling tighter around the shining silverware in his hand. "Take a bite if at all."

"New mommy Em'ly?"

Biting back her tears, the brunette teen finally lifted her gaze to look and smiled gently at Jack. A tiny two year old couldn't do anything to hurt her the way his father did. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack grinned at the smile he received, his fingers poking at the rest of his bread on the edge of his plate. "You gonna have some of the soup? It's so good."

"I know," she nodded, "you told me. But I might just be sticking to water right now, ok? My tummy is feeling a little funny."

Aaron kept his eyes on the young girl, dipping his spoon back into the bowl to have another bite. "Are you sure?" he asked in a firm tone, sending a smile to his son to let him know everything was fine. "It's good soup."

Emily almost choked on her own spit at the look in her owner's eyes, one small spark flashing behind those light brown orbs and she quickly knew that she had to comply. "Maybe just a bite," she bit out, forcing herself to sip at the broth that she had filled her spoon with. Eyes flickering up to the older man, Emily gently nodded her head. "It's very good. Thank you."

"You know, I think it would be a good time for you to tell Jack just what your role here is. I'm sure he'd like to know."

Emily's neck strained as she tried to take in a deep breath, her pensive features turning to face the oblivious little boy that sat with them. "Well Jack, I'm here because your daddy wants me here."

Aaron frowned. "And?"

Ignoring the older man's tone, the ebony haired girl smiled to the two year old. "And I bet that you're really gonna like playing with me. We can do it all day when you're not in class with Ms. Melanie. How does that sound?"

"So good!"

Aaron forced himself to keep quiet at the head of the table, the fire in his eyes wanting to shoot out and burn that nasty little bitch he had bought for mouthing off to him and disregarding his word. She would pay for that later tonight.

"Daddy?" Jack moved his head to look at the man who was raising him. "Can Em'ly sleep in my room tonight?"

The slave owner grinned to his son. "I'm sorry bud but she's gonna be sleeping in my room with me. Just like a mommy and a daddy do, right?"

Jack's face brightened, not noticing the sadness the teenager at the table had in her eyes. "That's what they do!"

"It is."

Her head snapping up at the sound of a piece of dishware hitting the floor, Emily's eyes flickered over to those of her owner to see the anger spewing from his rigid body. "I'll get it," she nodded quickly. The ivory girl quickly stood from her seat and made her way to the other side of the table, trying her best to shush the now crying boy and wipe up the spilled milk at the same time. "It's ok Jack," she cooed, hugging his shaking body to hers as she continued to clean the floor with her napkin. "It's alright, it was just an accident."

"Don't be mad," he sobbed, his arms immediately wrapping around the new family member's neck. "I didn't mean to!"

"No I know you didn't honey, it's alright."

Aaron grinned at the sight before he stood, picking up his son and hiking him onto his hip. "Why don't we go up and change your shirt, alright? We'll leave little Emmy," he chuckled darkly, pulling at the eighteen year old's dark hair, "to clean up the mess."

Jack's pouted and nodded his head. "Thanks Em'ly."

The chocolate eyed girl ignored the sting in her eyes as she nodded, giving a reassuring look to the little boy. "It's no problem Jack."

Ten minutes later, Aaron came down the first staircase to see his newest slave making her way into the kitchen, her head tilted down as if she were looking to the bodice of her dress. He followed her quietly into the massive room, leaning against one of the many doorways to watch her wet the tip of a paper towel. "If you get water on that dress, the fabric will be ruined."

Emily jumped, her dark hair that was even darker from the accumulated grease flipping into her eyes as she turned. "Oh," she stated shyly, glancing back down to her dress. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

He held his arm out, nodding to the brunette girl who just stared his way. "Come on."

Holding her breath, the eighteen year old walked over to the older man and gave him her arm, letting him pull her to his body without a complaint. "The soup was lovely," she smiled timidly. "Your chef is great."

"Thank you," he chuckled, leading the beautiful brunette down the extensive hallway and into the den. "So I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She was afraid of what he thought as nice and fun.

Setting the teenager just in front of him and undoing the only button that held her dress together, Aaron leaned down to brush his lips against her alabaster cheek. "You remember yesterday just before I finally bought you? How every single person in that testing room was using your body in every way imaginable?"

Emily stopped, her heart going cold as her dress fell from her body. There were buyers everywhere.


	12. Chapter 12

"No no no!" the teen cried, practically clawing at the man that was shoving her further into the den. "No, please don't make me do it again," she sobbed. "Please!"

Aaron grinned into the girl's dark hair as he hugged her to his chest. "What is it, baby? What's wrong?" He ran his hands soothingly down her bare back just as a father would to a crying child. "It's ok."

Tears spilling over those barriers she had tried to create, Emily clutched the older man. "Please don't make me do it," she whispered, her voice barely audible as she looked up to her owner. "I don't want to do it again."

"Don't cry," he whispered gently, holding her shaking body to him with his arms wrapped tight around her. "There's no reason to work, ok? You're not going to be touching them."

Emily felt a weight lift off of her rigid body. "Really?"

Looking down to the girl who looked like a crying child in his arms, Aaron shook his head. "You're going to be doing something with Shelly. My friends will be nowhere near you."

The teenager's lips curled as she cried, pushing at the brunette man's chest when he picked her up in his arms to carry her further into the room. "Stop!"

Shelly took hold of the younger girl when she was thrown onto the stage with her, and tried her best to stop the teenager from shaking and crying the way she was. "Stop," she tried to state firmly, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on them. "You have to stop crying, ok? It'll be over sooner if you just let it happen. Don't fight."

Emily sucked in a breath and flipped her hair out of her face. "I want to leave," she hissed through grit teeth, not even noticing that the blond had taken her hand into hers.

"We can't."

Sucking her lips between her teeth, the Prentiss daughter set her head on the older girl's shoulder as the bids being yelled at from buyer to buyer.

A chuncky man in the front sat back in his seat. "I like the tiny one."

Aaron grinned, sitting himself on the edge of the stage that his two slaves stood upon. "That's Emily." Pointing to the man who had his hand raised in the back, Aaron nodded his head. "Yes Paul?"

"Two hundred to get the blond to fuck Emily."

"Two hundred?" Aaron laughed, crossing his arms. "That's shit money. Give me another."

"Seven hundred then."

A blue eyed man in the front row smiled to his friend, his eyes raking down the brunette teen's figure as she tried to move out of everyone's line of sight. "I'd rather see Emily eatin' out that curvy one you've got," he chuckled, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet out. "Sound good to you?"

Aaron walked over to the other man. "How much?"

"I have thirteen thousand on me."

Emily vaguely heard the words 'it's a deal' leave the lips of her owner as she looked into the other girl's eyes. "No offense to you, but that is the last thing I want to be doing. I don't want to use you like that."

Shelly just shook her head. "It's not our choice."

The eighteen year old's lips quivered. "How long have you been here?" she whispered, her hands tightening around those of the slave.

"Seven months. Trust me, you get used to it."

Emily cried out when Aaron tugged at her legs so hard that she toppled over, her knees hitting the wood beneath her hard. "God," she sighed, sitting back to rub against the sore joints. She looked to the older man and saw a dulled fire in his eyes, and she knew he was still mad at her. "Do I have to?" she whispered fearfully, ignoring the blond on the stage shed her underwear and lie down before her.

Aaron leaned in, pressing a long kiss to his newest slave's lips. "You do. You'll be alright."

The blond reached up and tugged on her companion's hand, forcing her as gently as possible to lie on top of her so she could give her a comforting kiss. "I cum fast," she whispered hastily. "It'll be over really quick, ok?"

Emily's nose scrunched as she moved down the older girl's body, breathing in through her nose before moving in to drag her tongue through Shelly's wetness.

Aaron felt the blood in his body immediately rush downward, and he had to stop himself from reaching down and pulling out his penis to pleasure himself. The sight of his newest play toy with her tongue licking furiously between Shelly's legs and her hands curling around her hips made him feel as if he were to explode. He definitely picked a good one.

She would have to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily gripped Aaron's shoulders, hanging on for dear life before she ended up being thrown onto their now shared bed in the master bedroom, her arms immediately going to cover her already bare abdomen to shield any blow that was to come.

Too many things were running through the slave owner's mind for him to gain control of a single thought, and in a flash his fist came down to bruise the eighteen year old's left arm.

The brunette's jaw dropped open at the bolt of pain, her hand rushing to cover the aching muscle as tears sprang into her eyes. "Stop it!"

"Shut up," he growled, using his fist to smack at her cheek and send her head flying. "Suck it up!"

Emily cried into the bedspread, curling her body tightly into a ball so the older man had less of chance to really hurt her. "Stop!" she sobbed, her bloodcurdling scream echoing through the large room and out into the outside air through the open windows. "Stop it, you're hurting me!"

Aaron got onto the bed and straddled the hurting girl, forcing her head to turn so her eyes looked up to him and the anger that was written across his face. "Don't turn away from me. You are mine and you will respect me."

Emily's eyes bulged, her hands prying at those of the older man's that encircled her neck. "Please," she begged, her body arching upward to try and push him off of her.

"If you'd just stop trying to fight me on this then it'd be over a lot fucking faster, Emily. Stop moving!"

"No!" she cried, clawing at the strong hands of her owner as they wrestled on the bed.

"STOP!"

Emily felt herself still just slightly as the eyes of the older man caught hers, her heart pounding harder than ever behind her aching breastbone as she stared frightenedly up at Aaron. She could see absolutely no emotion behind those now onyx black eyes, the muscles of his face contorting as his anger rushed through him.

Leaning down, the father of one shoved his face into that of the eighteen year old and yanked at her straining neck. "Are you scared yet?"

The chocolate eyed girl did her best to breathe through her nose. "No," she said strongly, hiding the pain that was stinging throughout her limbs.

Aaron kept one hand wrapped tightly around his slave's throat and slapped at her toned stomach with the palm of his hand, grinning at the smacking sound that flew through his ears and the cry that ripped past the teenager's pink lips.

Emily's legs kicked out from under her flailing body to get the older man away from her, taking in the deepest breath she could and reaching up to elbow her new man right in the hollow of his neck.

"Fuck!"

The brunette felt the relief of air finally reaching her lungs as she scrambled up and off of the bed, running to the master bedroom's large oak doors with Aaron hot on her tail. Throwing open the door that her owner had forgotten to lock in his rush to give her her punishment, the dark eyes that her parents had given her widening as a rush of blond hair flew into her arms. "Hey Jack," she grinned, hugging the boy to her so tight that she was practically squeezing the life out of him. He had basically saved her from being beaten to death.

"Hi new mommy Em'ly," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Can we goes and play now?"

Emily pulled away just enough to see the smiling boy's face. "Of course. Why don't you just let me change, ok? I need to get into some new clothing."

"Ok!"

Rolling her eyes to rid her tears once the two year old ran back down the hall, she stood and turned to face the steaming man who had his hands fisting painfully at his sides. "If you'll excuse me," she sighed, walking straight past him with her strong façade at its fullest extent. "But your son wants to play with me."

Aaron slammed his fist into the wall, letting out the loudest, angriest scream he could that shattered a piece of the teenager's confidence. "How dare you!"

Emily spun, her hands pushing and hitting at the older man's chest. "How dare I? How dare you! You've enslaved me, you fucking prick! You're ruining lives and screwing the fuck out of me every second you get until I bleed and you don't even care!"

Shoving his slave against the dark wooded wall beside the closet's door, Aaron bit hard on the teenager's top lip. "That's what you and all those fucking whores deserve," he seethed. "Get it?"

Emily wiped the back of her hand across her mouth to take the blood away. "Get away from me." She pulled a dress off one of the nearest hangers and sprinted from the room, slipping the material over her head as she ran down the hallway to get to the little boy. "Jack? Jack honey, where are you?"

"Miss?"

The brunette's dark eyes narrowed on the unfamiliar man in the front doorway, her hand tight around the staircase's glossy railing. "Who are you?"

"Agent Gideon," he nodded. "I'm here to speak with Aaron Hotchner."


	14. Chapter 14

"A-Agent?" she stammered. "You mean from the FBI?"

"Yes. Is Mr. Hotchner home?"

Before the brunette could open her mouth, the voice of her owner popping up behind her made her jump, the tiny hairs she had on her arms and the back of her neck standing up straight.

"Hello," Aaron nodded, his arm wrapping around Emily's small waist. "Can I help you?"

Gideon flashed his badge as he stepped further into the mansion, sending a polite nod to the butler by the coat rack. "Hello. As I just told your daughter here, I am Agent Gideon from the FBI and this is my partner Agent David Rossi. We're just here to ask you some questions."

The slave owner grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to Emily's head. "No, this is my wife," he chuckled. "Emily."

Nodding shakily, Emily set her hand over that of the older man's that cupped her hip.

"This will only take a minute."

Aaron led the teenager down the steps, showing the two men to the formal sitting room. Waiting until their backs were turned, the brunette man leaned down to press his lips firmly against her reddened ear. "Go and get us some drinks, ok?"

Biting her lip to keep from talking back to the father of one, Emily gave a stiff nod of the head and left him to speak with the two men.

"So gentlemen," Aaron nodded, sitting down in the armchair across from the FBI agents on his plush leather couch. "What can I do for you two?"

Gideon sat straight up in his seat, his notepad tight in hand as he looked to the owner of the home. "We have been investigating the deaths of four teenage girls in the area and the deputy told us that you were the one to find the second victim, thirteen year old Samantha Harris."

Aaron had to stop himself from grinning. His boss' daughter. "Yes I was."

"Do you remember anything strange going on the night prior to the discovery?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Did you notice anything unusual about the neighborhood?" the other agent chimed in. "Anything that looked just a touch out of the ordinary?"

Hearing the clanking of glasses entering the room, Aaron leaned back in his seat. "The Divinios, they own the closest house to us which is almost a mile up the road, had their porch lights off when I drove by the other night. They always have it on after seven o'clock, but it was around nine when I came home and it was pitch black."

Emily shakily set the tray of drinks down on the small coffee table, sending a timid smile to the two unfamiliar men as Aaron pulled her back to sit on the arm of his chair. "Fresh lemonade for the both of you."

Rossi's eyes hit those of the rich man's supposed wife. "Emily, pardon me but you seem very young to be married." She looked just like the other victims.

Feeling her owner's hand rubbing soothingly against her covered backside, the eighteen year old tried her best for a smile. "Oh I know." Aaron and I met what feels only a few days ago, and he just took me by the hand and married me. A whirlwind type of thing," she nodded, her eyes boring into those of the Italian man. "I'm still learning new things about him." Like he might also be a serial killer, the girl thought bitterly. Not that it would be a stretch.

Gideon quickly scribbled down a few notes with his eyes still on the home owner. "Can you tell me about the day you came across the body?"

"I was taking my son out for a walk and he had followed our dog, who's now passed away, into the wooded area just up the road. I heard the dog barking and I immediately ran out with my son and Charlie." He shook his head, his fingers scratching lightly at his slave's back. "He didn't need to see something like that."

The elder agent nodded. "Did you see the body?"

"I did," he sighed. "It was horrible. I don't know if it was covered or maybe it wasn't there, but I couldn't see her leg." Good, he cheered for himself. Didn't say left leg. Can't be too specific.

Emily stood and watched as the three men shook hands. "Why don't I walk you to the door?" She gave a smile to the FBI agents as she led them through the hallways, quickly opening up the door, knowing very well that the slave owner wasn't very far behind. "Thank you very much for coming," she nodded, resting her hand on Agent Rossi's arm once he stepped out into the sunlight. "Please let us know about any more missing girls in the area. It's too scary to think that someone around here is murdering people."

Hearing the stressed words leave the teenager's mouth, Rossi gave a slow nod of the head. "Call me if you hear anything, alright?" He handed her his card, waving smally back to the man that stood near the stairs. "It was a pleasure to talk to you Mrs. Hotchner."

Emily was quick to shake her head. "Prentiss," she spit out, a gasp escaping her as the door was shut in her face.

Aaron spun her around and threw her up against the wooden door, both hands slamming against her head. "You're going to wish you didn't do that."

"I'm fucking glad I did," she smirked, her blood pumping through her veins at lightning speed. "You did it, didn't you? You killed those girls and now you want to kill me too."

"I was actually thinking about keeping you, but now I might change my mind on that."

Emily's eyes widened as his hands went down to wrap tightly around her arms, her alabaster skin quickly turning blue from the lack of circulation. Shit.


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron dragged the scared girl down the stairs that connected to the workers' kitchen and shoved her through the doorway. "Do you know what you've done?"

The eighteen year old forced herself to smile strongly at the older man once she got herself up off of the floor. "I just saved myself."

"Contrary to that thought," he chuckled darkly, leaning forward and tearing the teen's dress right off of her body, throwing the material onto the ground, "you just signed your death notice."

Emily sighed through gritted teeth as he gave her a push, and her head fell forward, thrusting her dark hair into her eyes. "Why?"

Aaron kept pushing at the young slave's tired body. "Why what?"

"Why would you want to keep me?"

Her voice was so meek and pained, childlike in a sense, that the slave owner could barely hear her.

Emily bit her lip as she was pushed forward once more. "Why would you keep me when you killed all the others? What makes me different?"

Reluctantly stopping himself from shoving her one more time, the slave owner reached forward and took her arm. He turned her around, gripping onto those toned arms and looked hard into her eyes. "What gives you the right to ask that question?"

Emily looked up to him with her bloodshot eyes and tearstained face, and she was still in his hold. "I think I deserve to know."

Aaron glared hard at the teenager, leaning down to press his nose against hers. "I wanted to keep you because you're not a fucking child. You know how to stand up for yourself and you're strong, and I broke those bitches like they were twigs. You're the one who hasn't fully cracked yet," he snarled, hearing a gasp as he tugged the girl forward. "And when you do, I'm gonna have so much fun."

The brunette threw her head back to get her dark hair out of her face, her heart surprisingly slowing down and calming its pace as she stared up into his eyes. "I thought you were going to kill me," she grinned. "If you kill me now, you'll never be able to do what you truly want to."

"And what do you think it is that I truly want to do?"

Emily leaned up and brushed her lips against his, feeling his body actually stiffen as he continued to hold her. "You'd want to rape me," she whispered, "choke me and murder the fuck out of me." Batting her eyelashes up at the older man, she innocently shook her head. "Did I get it right?"

Turning her body slowly, he set the eighteen's back against his sturdy chest and led her across the basement as if she were a child not able to walk on her own.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, the strength in her voice never fading.

Aaron clicked his jaw as they stood beside the end wall, his hand going to pick up the only phone down there and dial to the one upstairs. "Melanie? Get Jack ready, it's time to move."

Emily's eyes widened as she was spun around and dragged back up the stairs, being forced up into the bedroom where Aaron got the gun back out and held it out before her. "What do you want me to do? What's happening?"

"Get the suitcase and pack it. We're going on a road trip."


	16. Chapter 16

Biting hard into her bottom lip to keep herself from crying at the pain, Emily laid her head back against the passenger seat's headrest, her arms hung above her head from the handcuffs that had been chained through the handle on the ceiling. They had been in the car for over an hour now and with the eighteen year old able to wear nothing but her lacy black underwear that had been his dead wife's, she was getting very uncomfortable.

"Stop squirming," the killer gruffed, his eyes still looking out to the road and the traffic ahead of him.

Emily let out a breath, her head turning to look at the older man in the driver's seat. "I'm sorry, maybe I'm not all that comfortable sitting in the same position for a long time and sweating my ass off because of these leather seats that you just had to have in the damn car."

Aaron turned his head just enough to send a hard glare to the sassy teenager. "Watch your mouth."

"What? Are you gonna kill me with your son in the backseat?" she asked, her brows raising as if she wanted him to challenge her. "You would really harm him like that? Scar his mental state? I thought you loved him."

"Shut up!"

Emily immediately fell quiet at the startling scream, her eyes flickering back to the road so she didn't have to look at the frightening man. "You're disgusting," she hissed, her fists clenching and fingers whitening in her handcuffs.

"You will not speak to me like that," he nodded, reaching down into the cupholder and pulling out a taking a small blue remote control into his hand. The slave owner flipped the switch that sat at the top of the remote before throwing it back near the gear shift and sitting back in his seat.

Emily's lips parted at the immediate sense of vibration between her legs, her head tilting back at the pleasure. The older man had shoved an egg inside of her just before they left, and every time she tried to open her mouth to speak to him he would turn on the toy to get her to shut up. "Turn it off."

"I don't think so."

Hissing, the ebony haired girl tried to close her legs and cut off the feeling the toy was giving her. "Turn it off," she said a little louder, her body rocking and her cunt clenching as she tried to get the egg out of her. She had already cum four times within the last sixty minutes and she didn't know if she could do it again.

Aaron chuckled, his hands curling just a tad tighter around the steering wheel of his expensive car. "Have you learned nothing?"

"I can't do it again. Just turn it off!"

He turned the toy onto a higher setting.

Emily cried out as the vibration began to ripple throughout her entire body, her eyes widening as her nipples then began to harden and peek through her laced bra. "Oh God," she whispered as the knots began to curl and tighten in her stomach, and her lips curled tight and hid between her teeth so she wouldn't wake the sleeping boy in the backseat.

Aaron grinned as he continued to look out the windshield, his heart beating in his chest with excitement at the sound of his slave's strangled scream echoing throughout the car. "I love that sound," the brunette man laughed, reaching back into the cupholder to turn the device off again.

Emily slumped back in her seat, tears leaking from her eyes as she felt the car turning off of the highway. "I hate you," she spit out, her dark orbs looking out the window to her right to get her focus off of the disgusting man.

Pulling up to the house, Aaron let his slave out of her chained position and set his sleeping son into her arms. He slapped a hard hand against her already aching ass before shoving her toward the door. "There's a room set up for him already. You go and put him in bed and then come downstairs so we can talk in the living room."

The eighteen year old hugged the sleeping boy to her chest as she hurried into the house, hearing all the other cars filled with butlers, maids and nannies that had been following them pulling up into the driveway. As she made her way up the steps, Emily was sure to look around each inch of the home she passed to look for an escape way she could use later that day, or even a month from now if she made it that long.

"New mommy Em'ly?"

Emily shushed the tired boy as she laid him in the race car bed, pulling the covers over his small body to help him get back to sleep. "I'll be here when you wake up, ok? Just go back to bed."

Jack let out the cutest yawn she had ever seen someone give before cuddling into the soft pillow. "Love you."

"I love you too, buddy," she nodded, running a hand over his thick head of hair before making her way back out of the room.

Walking slowly back down the hallway with her bare feet padding against the floor, her hands tugged at every window that she passed to see if she could get it open and jump out.

No luck.

"Emily? Sweetheart?"

The eighteen year old held her head up as she made her way into the living room. "Yes darling?" Her eyes darted to the television that had been turned on, her body immediately running toward the device when she saw the familiar figures on the screen.

"Look at that," the slave owner laughed loudly, taking the beautiful girl and shoving her down to the floor. "The parents are finally looking for you!"

Emily's eyes watered at the sight of her parents holding her and Alia's pictures up, barely registering the arms of the older man wrapping around her shaking body after he knelt down beside her.

Aaron grinned into her dark hair. "You look exactly like your mother."

The teenager began wiggling in his arms, elbowing the slave owner and struggling to get out of his hold. "Get away!" A sob ripped past her lips as she was tackled to the ground, Aaron's chest pressing against hers as he tried to take her into what seemed like a hug. "Stop," she cried, her hands feebly pushing up against him.

"You're mine now."

Emily, her dark hair fanning out around her as her body shook on the floor, could do nothing but lie there and let Aaron's body cover hers, tears spilling sideways down her cheeks and landing on the floor. They were finally looking for her and she had no idea how they could get to her before she ended up in the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been four more days and there was still no word from her parents or any type of governmental force. She was still locked in the house with the other servants and the beautiful two year old being brought up by that madman, and there had been no signs of escape or vengeance. She was stuck there.

Emily lifted her head, her dull eyes searching through the dark hair that had fallen into her face to see where the sound of shoes on the kitchen floor was coming from. Seeing her owner walk through the room's main entryway, the teenager gave the smallest of nods to let him know that she saw him before going back to chopping up the sticks of carrots.

"Good afternoon," the father grinned, stepping up behind the brunette and wrapping her up in his arms just like he did every day he came home. Setting his chin onto his slave's shoulder, he clasped his hands together on her stomach. "You smell delightful."

Emily slowly nodded her head, ignoring his body pressing against hers as she continued to prepare the salad he had said he wanted to have. "Good afternoon, darling? How was your day?" After having a beating every time she didn't cooperate with what he wanted her to do, she learned to speak the words she knew he would love hearing.

"It was pretty damn good. I got almost a month's paycheck in just four hours and so then I went over to the golf course that's only two miles up the road."

"Jack's been waiting for you," the eighteen year old stated, her head tipping back just enough for Aaron to press a kiss against her warm neck just as he always did. "He told me to remind you about a promise you made to him about teaching him baseball."

Aaron sighed, patting at the chocolate eyed girl's stomach before walking to the fridge. "He's still too young for that, but I can sure teach him how to catch."

"All I know is is that he's been waiting for you."

Aaron turned back around with a beer in his hand, a smile spreading over his evil face as he watched the almost dead teenager standing so stiff that she could barely bend her arms enough to cut the carrots. "You look beautiful."

Emily pursed her lips and blew out a breath, her eyes focused on the task at hand. "Jack is upstairs in his room, if you were wondering." Her brows lifted an inch at the sound of new footsteps entering the room. Shelly was with them.

Taking a quick swig of beer, Aaron leaned in and smacked a kiss to her cheek, not even bothering to wisp her hair away. "I'll be back. Be ready for me."

The teenager kept herself quiet until her owner's footsteps could no longer be heard before she looked up to the other slave, her heart finally beginning to beat again at the compassion she saw the older girl holding for her. "How is it going?"

"I found a window," the blond whispered, moving closer to her newfound friend. "It's down in the basement where he's been having me and the other butlers put his fishing rods and golf clubs, just beside the bathroom. I kept it nudged open with a small rock." She let out an actual smile, her hands reaching across the counter to hold Emily's. "It's barely noticeable."

Emily grinned, running around the granite island and sweeping her friend into a hug. They were escaping tonight.

"Emily?"

The brunette's eyes widened and she was quick to push the older girl away, getting back to where she originally was and taking the knife in her hand. "Yes darling?"

"Jack's drawn you in his new picture," the slave owner chuckled, stepping into the kitchen and walking back over to his newest addition. "Look at that."

Emily glanced down to the crumpled paper, her eyes stinging at the crayon drawing of the three of them standing at the old house, their feet planted firmly in the grass where the boy's mother was buried. "It's nice," she rasped. "Do you want tomatoes in the salad?"

Ignoring the change in subject, Aaron tugged his slave to his side. "Anything you want, I want."

"Good to know."


	18. Chapter 18

Emily was finally able to take control. It was the night that she and Shelly were supposed to escape with tiny Jack, and she was doing her best to act as normal as possible while deflecting every ounce of attention away from anything that would be going on downstairs.

She gave a grunt as she thrust forward, her jaw dropping as she leaned forward just enough to grab a hold of the headboard of the bed she had been sharing with her owner. Alternating between bouncing on the older man's shaft and thrusting forward again and again just as Aaron liked it, her hair fell before her face. Nothing about pleasing this man was easy.

Aaron growled, gripping the teenager's hips so hard that bruises were easily being left behind as he thrust up into her. "Huh? You like that, babe?"

Emily felt herself whimpering at the trembles she felt rushing through her, her lips sealing tightly so she wouldn't scream just like she had every other time he had made her cum. Every time she screamed she felt disgusted with herself.

"I wanna fucking hear you," he grunted, reaching up and pulling Emily down so her chest smacked against his, and not once did he miss a beat with his pounding into her tight cunt. "You know I love those sounds. Fucking scream!"

Emily cried out at the new angle, and she quickly felt her body responding to the older man's ministrations. There was no way she could hold back.

Feeling the eighteen year old's hands slapping against his chest as she began to lose control, Aaron bit hard into her bottom lip and let her scream to the skies.

The brunette immediately collapsed onto his chest, her unwanted mewls spilling from between her lips as the slave owner began to slow his pace as his seed spilled into her and leaked down her thighs. "You're hurting me," she gasped, her hands weakly pushing at his chest to try and push herself up off of his sweaty body.

"Good." Aaron leaned up and pressed an uncharacteristically loving kiss to the side of her nose as he let her come off of her high, forcing her to lie against him and rest her head on his chest.

Emily kept her tears at bay, reminding herself that to do what she was to do tonight, she had to give her consent to her owner and follow every one of his commands. "Thank you, darling." She had been told to always thank him when she orgasmed, and tonight was a night to follow the rules.

Aaron let out a laugh. "Oh sweetheart thank yourself," he grinned, his hand rubbing soothingly along the small of her back. "You good?"

The eighteen year old gave a breath and nodded her head. "I'm ok. But I need to go to the bathroom," she said quickly, finally having gained enough strength back to push her body up and off of the older man's. "May I?"

"You may."

Emily got up off of his still hard shaft slipped out of the bed, grabbing the robe he had set out for her every night before slipping into the master bathroom just beside their walk-in closet. Locking the door, the dark haired girl glanced up into the mirror that spanned the entire wall, her eyes widening at the sight of the bruises she had received the morning before popping up on her cheeks and around her neck and collarbone. "Perfect," she spit, her hands yanking at the tie as she closed up her robe.

"Hurry up, ok? I think it's time for a midnight snack."

This was it; this was the moment she had been waiting for the entire day. She was ready to make her escape.

Emily turned around and ripped the delicate towels from their holder, her hand wrapping tight around the metal towel rack and yanking hard.

"Hey!" Aaron got up from the bed and slipped on his boxers at the sounds of clanging and grunting coming from the other room. "What's going on in there?"

"I'm so sorry darling, I banged my hand on the counter. I'll be out in just a minute."

Making a face, the father of one sat himself back down on his bed. "Hurry up, I'm not happy."

Emily dragged her teeth firmly across her bottom lip as she finally opened the bathroom door, her fingers flicking off the light before stepping out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she grinned innocently, her words hissed through clenched teeth.

"What are you-"

That's when Emily swung, her heart thumping erratically as the metal rod smashed into the bastard's skull.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily let the metal rod drop from her clammy hands, a gasp leaving her lips as she watched the slave owner fall back onto the bed. She had smashed his head in. And she knew she had done damage too, hearing the bone smashing beneath the cold metal and seeing the older man's dark red blood seep down his hairline and over his freckled skin.

Was he dead?

Hearing a groan from the still body Emily's eyes widened, and she quickly found herself sprinting from the room and down the stairs. "Shelly?"

"In here!" The older girl came out of the kitchen with her jacket zipped halfway up. "Are you ok?"

Emily nodded, her still scared eyes connecting with those of her friend. "I hit him but I don't know how long he'll stay down," she hurried out, grabbing onto the blonde's hands. "We need to get Jack."

The two girls rushed up the stairs as quietly as they could, Emily pulling the other slave through the hallways and down toward the toddler's room. "Jack?" She let her free hand slowly push open the door. "Jack are you awake?"

"Em'ly?" Jack groggily sat up in his bed, his tiny fists rubbing at his tired eyes. "New mommy Em'ly?"

Emily leaned down and scooped the tired boy in her arms, cuddling him against her thankfully covered chest and rushing him out of the room. "Come on honey, we have to go. Stay really quiet, ok?"

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's sleeping," she whispered hastily, following her friend down the stairs and through the hallway. "We have to be really quiet so we don't wake him up. Do you think you can do that?"

Jack didn't think twice, nodding into the eighteen year old's chest and wrapping his tiny arms around her neck to hold on tight.

The brunette's chest thumped underneath her breast as her dark eyes scanned the kitchen, holding Jack just that much closer at the sight of all the either drowsy or already sleeping servants splayed around. "What happened? Are they ok?"

"No time," Shelly denied, pulling the younger girl through the kitchen and down the basement stairs. "Unless you want to get caught, we need to get moving."

Emily shook her head, yanking at the blonde's hand once they reached the end of the staircase. "What did you do to them, Shelly? We didn't want anyone to be hurt."

"It's just some sleeping pills I put in their food, ok? Now hurry up we need to go!"

Jack's brown eyes opened up wide as he was jostled in the teenager's arms, and his hands went to clutch the material of the robe she was wearing. "Em'ly? Where we going, Em'ly?"

"Remember to keep quiet, Jack," she whispered, following the other slave through the packed basement and over to the last wall, her eyes hitting the window that Shelly had kept nudged open for them so they could escape.

"Is it cold, Em'ly?"

Emily quickly shook her head, climbing carefully over a pile of fishing rods and pieces of wood that had fallen from their places against the wall to get to the window Shelly was climbing out of. "No honey, you'll be just fine in your pajamas. Here, go to Shelly." She took in a deep breath, her heart somehow piecing itself back together as she felt the breeze from the outside hit her skin.

"Come on," Shelly grinned, taking the two year old into her arms as she crouched on the solid soil ground. "Just climb out, I've got him."

Setting her hands on the windowsill, ready to pull herself up, Emily couldn't make her move.

"Emily?"

The eighteen year old's midnight eyes widened, her hands clawing at the wood as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping tight around her waist. "Shelly!"

Aaron pulled hard at the teenager's body, his arms suffocatingly tight around her as he tugged over and over. He was not happy.

Emily let out a scream as her hands slipped from the windowsill, the glass effectively falling closed and the other slave escaping from sight. "Shelly! SHELLY!"


	20. Chapter 20

"No!" Emily felt deafened by her own screams as she was carried up the basement steps like a ragdoll, her feet kicking but never hitting the ground. "Let me go!" she screeched, pounding hard against his thick arms that encased her.

Aaron threw the pathetic girl down onto the kitchen's tiled floor, hearing a sickening crack of her bones as she smashed hard against it.

The brown eyed girl cursed the tears in her eyes, her hands going to hold her broken shoulder. "Get away from me!"

The madman reached down and grabbed the teen by her neck, his fingers curling hard around it before he threw her across the room. "You think you're good," he nodded, following her aching body as she tried to crawl away from him. "Don't think you'll be getting away from me."

Emily let her tears leak down her ivory cheeks as she tried to help herself along with her now one good arm.

"You had a plan?" He chuckled. "Bullshit."

"No!" the broken girl shouted, her back against the wall in the hallway and her hand being held out before her. "Don't touch me!"

Aaron shot forward and pushed the teenager into the wall, grinning maniacally at the sound of her scream as her back cracked. "You don't get it, do you? You DON'T talk to me like that!" He shoved her into the beautifully furnished wooden wall and stuck his face into hers. "Do you see what you've done to me?"

Emily's scared eyes flickered over to the bleeding gash in his head before her eyes went back to his, watching as his grinning face began to redden, beads of sweat running down his face and neck. He was ready to kill her.

"Do you see?" he seethed. "I'm having a bit of a headache right now."

"Help!" Emily pushed against him and struggled as best she could to get away from the older man as he took her into his arms and tugged her up the mansion's front staircase and into the room they had been sharing. "Someone help me!"

Aaron let out what sounded like a growl mixed with a laugh, dropping Emily down on the floor as he reached behind him. "No one can hear you. Scream as loud as you want, but all you'll get is silence. Fucking try."

Her bloodshot eyes widened, her hands going up to her neck as a leash was tied tight around her throat and pulled tight. "No," she choked, getting to her knees as he pulled on the leash, her fingers prying at the material to keep it from suffocating her.

The slave owner wrapped the end of the leash around his hand multiple times and jerked it, watching as she fell back with her throat reddening. "Where is my son?"

All she could do was shake her head, tears not even able to come to her eyes because the itchy material was so tight around her slender neck.

"Oh you don't know?" Aaron tugged harder, causing the brunette girl to fall to the ground and end up on her aching back. He got down on his knees beside the struggling girl, pushing her down as her body arched up as she tried to get a breath of air. "You sent him away! My son!"

Emily did her best to get her fingers between the leash and her skin, doing her best to gain a small breath and help her lungs from burning.

"I'll make sure you die," he hissed, smacking against his chest and taking joy in the sight of her convulsing body. "If you want me to live without my son then I'm sure the Prentiss' can live without their whore of a daughter."


	21. Chapter 21

She was silent.

Emily had been sitting in the same spot for two days, sitting back on her knees with her hands cuffed behind her back, her ankles chained to the floor and the leash still tight around her neck. She sat on the floor, completely exposed, at the feet of her owner, sitting up as straight as she could and keeping those chocolate eyes on the television with the end of her leash clasped in his fist.

It was as if she were a dog.

Her mouth never opened, not to sip water, not to eat food and not to scream when he'd take the metal rod she had used on him to beat her.

Aaron let Melanie finish cleaning his now pussy and stitched wound before leaning back in his chair. "You must be hungry."

Emily kept her body frozen stiff. "No darling."

"Would you like some water?"

"No darling." If she were to say yes, she'd be beaten again.

"You know," the tired man gruffed, taking his remote in hand. "I recorded something for you yesterday."

Emily's burning eyes continued to stare at the now changing television screen. "Thank you, darling." Watching the picture blur for a moment before the recording popped up, her heart stopped.

Alia was on the screen.

Leaning forward and brushing his cheek against her dark hair, the slave owner laughed. "Look who it is. She's definitely a little battered but don't worry, she doesn't look as bad as you."

Her hair flew as Aaron breathed against the ebony strands, and her jaw dropped to the floor. How was she there?

"Hello," the sixteen year old began, her timid brown eyes flickering around the room, her fingers gripping her speech loosely as both Prentiss parents stepped up behind her. "My name is Alia Natalie Prentiss and I've recently been rescued from an underground sex ring. I spent only three days in a situation that others are spending a lifetime in, and one of those could easily be my sister."

Emily's parted lips quivered, the brown eyes that matched her sister's finally beginning to water again.

"Her name is Emily Marie Prentiss and she's two years older than I am."

Hearing the sound of distant police sirens, the teenager's ears perked.

"She's being held captive in the hands of a man named Aaron Hotchner, and because my buyer was dealing with an undercover FBI agent, we're already on the verge of finally finding him and my sister." She reached behind her and took a photo from her father's hand. "This is the man you are looking for."

Aaron's brow rose as he heard the sirens growing closer to the mansion, and he stood himself up out of his favorite chair. "Do you hear that?"

Emily's eyes watered, and she obediently nodded her head. "Yes darling."

"It's time."

Emily kept herself silent as her ankles were unchained and tugged up off of the ground, her naked body being pulled up against the older man's.

Aaron took no time reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his gun, watching the eighteen year old's body jerk as he shoved the cold metal just below her ribcage. "I thought I was starting to love you."

Rushing in behind Agents Gideon, Rossi and the entire SWAT team, Alia ran ahead of her parents and up the stairs as soon as she knew it was safe to go in. They had finally gotten a lead from a blond woman with a little boy sobbing in her arms, and the moment they pulled up outside the house they had two different gunshots go off. "Emily?"

Rolling her neck to look out the door, her hooded eyes glancing up at the sound of a familiar voice slamming off the walls and into her ears. "Lia," she whispered, trying her best to keep her eyes open for the younger girl.

Alia dropped to her knees, her hands shaking at the sight of her sister's still body lying underneath a reddening sheet. "Oh my God," she cracked, reaching down to pull off the sheet that was covering the eighteen year old.

There was a bullet wound just above her bellybutton.

Emily shook her head at the sound of her sister's gasp, blinking slowly as she heard her parents run in just behind Agent Rossi. "Don't cry, Lia." She felt her warm blood stick to her still cuffed hands as her heart began to slow, barely noticing the medics rushing into the room. "I'm ok."

"He's dead," Alia nodded, complying with the medics and moving out of the way so they could get to her older sister. "He's dead, Em. You won."

Her eyes fluttered shut, sleep finally overcoming her chilling body and her ears drowning out the sound of Alia's broken screams. She could go now.

Her sister was safe.


End file.
